The lullaby of an ever so dark sleep
by Blackbennu
Summary: Nada fue suficiente y se enteraba tarde. Ese infierno en el que se consumía cuando estaba a su lado, era solo suyo, jamás lo compartieron. [Aiacos x Kagaho] [Yaoi]


****The lullaby of an ever so dark sleep****

 _ _Wanion is oh so damndest soul!__

* * *

 _"_ _ _Prefiero perecer por tu mano, que morir en soledad."__

Así lo había dicho él, sin pensar en lo que aún quedaba. "Así de fácil se destruyen las esperanzas" pensó, sin que sus facciones revelaran el dolor que le atormentaba por dentro. La sangre de la batalla se cubrió de polvo, no tenía tiempo, pero necesitaba distraerse y escapar de esa ansiedad que le quemaba la razón, le impedía mantenerse en el lugar al que pertenecía.

Su cosmos se mantuvo tranquilo, la violencia superada por su tristeza constante, aunque alguien lo hubiese percibido no lograría reconocerlo. Esta era su verdadera esencia, acumulándose en sus ojos y resignándose a que nunca podría salir. No era momento. Tenía una única misión que lo hacía sentir miserable, por lo irónico de la situación.

"Perecerá por tu puño" eso había ordenado Alone y por vez primera, quiso negarse a sus designios. Él no derramaría lágrimas como las de la estrella de la soledad, cumpliría sin dudar, porque así era él. La divina cruel estrella que consume todo lo que toca. Sin quererlo, se atribuía algo que no le pertenecía.

Pero así fue desde el primer momento en que estuvieron juntos, siempre reclamó más de lo que merecía y en pago, entrego todo lo que le quedaba. Le ofreció sus oscuras esperanzas, el malsano deseo de destruirlo y atraparlo. Todo a la vez.

Nada fue suficiente y se enteraba tarde. Ese infierno en el que se consumía cuando estaba a su lado, era solo suyo, jamás lo compartieron.

Detuvo sus pasos abruptamente, cuando lo vio a lo lejos, despidiéndose de aquella a la que en realidad apreciaba, los larguísimos cabellos se enredaban en los dedos que los acariciaban con compasión. Luego retomaron su libertad, arrastrados por el viento. Su estómago se revolvió presa de los celos y del asco que le causaba la situación, porque a final de cuentas, no tenía por qué sentirse de ese modo, ni tenía derecho de observar ese momento que debía permanecer en privado, como una última memoria de ese hombre que debía resignarse a estar sólo.

Y la escena más que romántica le pareció ridícula.

Kagaho apretó los puños con rabia, desvío la mirada para sacudirse el remanente de nostalgia, recobrando el mal carácter y arrebatándole el tiempo que le quedaba para despedirse con propiedad, no había espacio para funerales o días de luto, la muerte no es condescendiente.

A pesar de todo, su aparición fue distinta y su manera de actuar se notaba afectada. No lo miró, ni durante su escueta conversación, mucho menos después del ataque. Era la primera vez que su fuego se negaba a causar daño, toda la furia de su golpe se quedó en su puño, apenas si permitió que lo tocara. La surplice crujió pereciendo bajo su fuego y los trozos pequeños que enmarcaron la silueta de Aiakos, le recordaron su propio dolor. No hace mucho había sentido como si algo se cuarteara y rompiera dentro de su pecho, desde entonces tenía frió, a pesar de estar cubierto por sus llamas, la sensación de entumecimiento no lo abandonó en ningún instante. Quizá Aiakos se sentía del mismo modo.

Ahora, mientras rememoraba lo sucedido y se empapaba del sufrimiento silencioso de la muerte, comprendió que el único responsable de sus males, era él mismo. Frente a sus ojos se recreaba una representación fatal de lo que el amor es en verdad. Sentimiento al que desconocía y que dejaba escapar lentamente. Porque él ya no era un humano y no podía dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos propios de ellos.

—Alguien que conoce algo más que la muerte, ya no está calificado para ser parte de los espectros.

"Los muertos no regresan" quiso decirle, pero sería hipócrita intentar confortarlo si en el fondo, su desgracia lo mantenía tranquilo.

Y Aiakos, había demostrado su falta de tranquilidad con su pregunta y ese último grito que le desgarró el alma. No se detuvo, ni siquiera intento mirar lo que acababa de abandonar en ese desierto. Sabía que era algo pesado, tenía la fuerza para hacerlo volver. Se alejó para cumplir con su destino, pero no pudo sacar de su mente esa pregunta a la que no le dio respuesta.

"Lo sabías" le recriminó, en silencio y a la distancia. Aiakos era consciente del sentimiento que había despertado y lo dijo hasta entonces, porque nunca más volverían a verse y no tendría oportunidad de reclamar.

Silencioso como una sombra, regresó a su lugar, junto a Alone y se arrodilló ante él como un perro fiel que espera ser reconfortado.

—Le has dado una última oportunidad a los vivos y soledad a los muertos —habló Alone, sin desatender el lienzo que pintaba. Kagaho supo inmediatamente a que se refería.

—La orden fue exterminar a Garuda y eso hice, un humano carece de importancia.

Alone sonrió con lo que acababa de descubrir, resulta que su soldado más fiel no era condescendiente ni amable. Kagaho conocía el dolor de la pérdida y la necesidad de perecer para alcanzar a esa persona que se escapó de sus brazos.

Sabía que la vida es un castigo para los que sufren.

Aiakos había prometido reunirse pronto con su amada y Kagaho, cegado por sus propios intereses, le había negado eso. Lo obligó a mantenerse vivo, un castigo que compartirían hasta el final de sus días.

En ningún momento le perdonó la vida.

—Tú sabes bien que el inframundo no es sinónimo de calma— le dijo aun cuando sabía que no era necesario ofrecerle un consuelo— aunque muera… nunca estarán juntos.


End file.
